


Commuters

by multifandomgeek



Series: Commuters [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lesbians, F/F, Fluff, but with no description, commuters, lesbians au, mention of attempted sexual assault, strangers on a train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: Public transportation is nobody's favorite place. That is, until you start to silently flirt with a beautiful girl you meet on the train every morning.





	Commuters

**Author's Note:**

> The scene I mention as a Trigger Warning is barely a scene, not described and very short, but if that kind of situation where people are packed together is a trigger to you, maybe skip this one out.

At first, she didn’t notice her. You couldn’t really blame her, Brooke was the kind of person who kept to herself most of the time, and public transportation was definitely not her favorite place to be. Probably not anyone’s favorite place to be, honestly. People just go through it because they have to, it’s not like it’s a place to be social. So, she did what everybody did, and stared out of the window as the train went by on her morning route to work, even though the underground route didn’t offer any scenic view. It was better to stare at quite literally nothing than to, god forbid, make eye contact with strangers.

Until one day, she noticed. It was a busy day, she wasn’t able to find a place to sit and had to stand, holding at a vertical bar to keep her balance. She caught her own reflection at the window and that’s when she saw her, standing by her side holding on to the same bar, checking her own reflection, fixing her already perfect wavy hair. Brooke stared at the woman through the reflection, wondering where could she be going looking this good, just to realize the stranger wasn’t particularly dressed up, she was just really, really pretty. The train started to stop, and the woman moved to the doors, giving Brooke an excuse to look directly at her. The reflection didn’t do her justice.

Next day she couldn’t help but look for the beautiful stranger when she got on the train, without success. But she paid attention every day for the following week anyway. It was nice, a good hopeful thing to boost her mood for a change. A couple of days later, she couldn’t hold the little smile that formed on her lips when she saw the woman at the very back of the car, looking down at a book on her hand. Brooke tried to look neutral as she chose a spot where she could look directly at the girl. She had thought her mind had been playing games on her, playing up the woman’s appearance the more she tried to remember her, but in truth, she was even more breathtaking as she looked at her now.

The stranger had her hair pulled up, in a way that suggested she might get it down as soon as she got to work (assuming she was going to work), with a few locks falling down making it look incredibly charming. She was worrying her bottom lip under her teeth as she read, and her make-up was softer than the first time Brooke saw her. The blonde had a hard time picking which way she liked best.

Brooke stared unabashedly for a while, lost in thought picturing all kinds of scenarios where she would just walk up and talk to this girl, and what she would answer, who she would be. After a moment, as if she could sense eyes on her, the stranger lift her eyes from her book, looking directly at Brooke, who looked away and just hoped she wasn’t blushing. But when she looked back, the girl had her own kind of soft expression, with an eyebrow lifted and her eyes roaming all over Brooke. She quickly averted her gaze, though, not staring like a creep the way Brooke had been doing, getting off at the same station than last time without acknowledging the other woman in any other way.

But it was enough to get Brooke giddy, and for it to be a good thing to look up for in the morning. She made an effort to tweak her morning routine up and down a few minutes, considering even creating a spreadsheet for a moment, until she found the beautiful stranger again. And again. A couple of times more and she caught up with her schedule, and maybe the girl was making an effort on her side too, because they didn’t miss each other for a single day from then on. Then, their little game of chicken began.

Some days, Brooke would be sure she was making it all up because she was lonely and horny. Other days, she was so certain of the girl’s reciprocity that she regretted not having a little shot of anything alcoholic with her just for the liquid courage. Most days they would take turns to look at each other from several rolls away and nothing more. One daring day, Brooke wore a pencil skirt that was a little too small on her paired with a beautiful purple pump. She sat a few seats closer than usual once she got on the train, corridor side, making sure the stranger was looking as she crossed her legs slowly. She even looked to see her reaction, which was a complete change in her posture, as if she melted into her seat for a second, followed by her eyes half closing. Brooke felt amazing for the entire day after that.

They had been at their silent, distant flirting for a few weeks when there was a problem in their line and the trains were packed with unhappy, late for work commuters. Brooke could barely fit into the car once it stopped at her station, having to squeeze her way in so she wouldn’t have to wait another 20 minutes for the next train. Once the doors closed, she could only think about how glad she was about her height, seeing the struggle of the shorter passengers to breathe, let alone stand the closeness to other people’s armpits.

As soon as the thought hit her head she was looking for her beautiful stranger, who was certainly a couple of inches shorter than her. It took her a minute to find her, and a few annoyed glances from people as she struggled to move and get a better view from the sides of the train wagon. She finally saw her standing at the very back of the car, and wished the only thing she was struggling with was bad B.O.

There was a huge guy pressing against her. Brooke couldn’t tell if he was just unaware of the discomfort he was causing or if he was taking advantage of the situation, but regardless of his intentions, she could see from the girl’s face that she wasn’t liking it _at all._

Now, Brooke was strongly in favor of always being polite and not making people angry, but today she could not give two shits about whoever was in her way. With a lot of _excuse me_ ’s and _sorry_ ’s that served more like warnings than apologies, she squeezed and elbowed her way through as fast as she could, promptly putting herself between her girl and the disgusting guy, much to both of their surprises.

The girl turned her head around (as much as she could anyway), confused but relieved. The smile on her face when she recognized Brooke was on the top 5 of the most amazing things the blonde had ever seen. The train made a sudden stop, and they were pressed together against the metal walls of the train. Brooke braced her arm against it the better she could, but there was not much room and she could feel her whole body pressed against hers. Her nose was buried in her hair and she desperately wanted a way to keep this smell on her memory forever.

She felt guilty, she didn’t even know this girl, for all she knew she was straight, married with kids. She was supposed to be saving her from a pervert, not to become one herself. The girl, however, leaned against her, clearly on purpose as it was contrary to the movement of the train. Brooke let go of her anxiety, even as her heartbeat went crazy.

“What’s your name?” asked the girl quietly, her gruff voice nothing like Brooke had imagined.

“Brooke. What’s yours?” she responded, practically whispering it in her ear, noticing the shivers it caused on the girl’s skin.

“Vanessa,” she responded.

A wave of people got down on the next stop, relieving a little of the pressure on the passengers still on the train, including the two girls at the back. Brooke took a step back, not having an excuse to be so closely pressed together with Vanessa anymore. The other girl turned around, facing Brooke and leaning against the wall as the train started moving again.

“Thank you,” she said, looking into Brooke’s eyes like she could see her soul.

“Anytime,” responded Brooke. She wanted to kiss her so bad.

“That’s my stop,” said Vanessa as the next station was announced on the speakers. “But I’ll see you around, right?”

“Definitely,” responded Brooke, feeling spell-bound. Vanessa gave her a sideways smile and touched her arm firmly as she maneuvered herself around Brooke and the other passengers on the still full train. Soon enough Brook could only see parts of her back and head as she went.

She had never in her life been so glad for a public transport malfunction.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making a follow-up for this, would you guys be into that?


End file.
